U Smile I Smile a Justin Bieber Fan Fiction
by bringsarahthehorizon
Summary: i wrote this specifically for my little sister.  she kept telling me how amazing it was, i think maybe shes a little biasd tho ;   but i thought, what the hell, why not share it with the rest of you out there with Bieber Fever.
1. U Smile I Smile 1

It was like every other day. I woke up at 6 in the morning. I brushed my teeth and hair. I put on a clean pair of skinny jeans and a worn down band t-shirt. I put on a thin strip of eyeliner on each eye. I put on deodorant and a dash of perfume. I slid on my very very beat up converse. I grabbed my book bag, said bye to my mom and dad, and left for the bus stop.

"What up Jazz?" one of the only friends that I had said to me when I approached the bus stop. I shrugged my shoulders and let my bag slide off my shoulder onto the ground. I sat down on it as Jazz did the same.

"I'm tired and I'm freaking about my English grade. If my parents find out I'm flunking, they are going to kill me." I said, running my hands threw my long blonde straight hair.

"Find a tutor. They've got those little ad type things for them in the office at school." Jazz said, as more people began walking up to the rather large bus stop.

"I'm going to have to do that today. They'll kill me if they find out about it. I'd like to just fix it before they do." I said as Andrew walked over to us.

"How are my girls this morning?" Andrew said as he did as we did, and dropped his bag on the ground and sat on it.

"I'm good. Emily though…" Jazz said looking over at me. I dropped my head and ran hand through my hair again.

"I'm flunking English." I said softly. Andrew sighed.

"I know a guy who tutors people in English. His name is Justin. When we get to school I'll introduce the two of you." Andrew said, touching my hand softly.

"Thanks." I said looking at him with a small smile. Andrew smiled, but sighed again.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Now it was my turn to sigh.

"I thought I could get the grade up on my own. But I just hate English so much! And I'm no good at it what so ever." I said, throwing my hands into the air in frustration.

"Well, Justin is pretty good with English. He'll be able to help you and most likely get your grade raised."

"Let's hope so."

The three of us walked into school and split to go to our lockers. As I walked to mine on my own, the cutest boy I'd ever seen in my life walked passed me, just like every day. I knew I had gone to school with this kid since Junior High, but I didn't really notice him since this year, freshman year. As he passed I smiled, like I always did, and he smiled back, like he always did. I still had yet to build up the courage to talk to him. I didn't even know the kids name.

But he was incredibly cute. He always wore skinnies with high top shoes. Usually adidas. He was also a fan of plaid. He looked best in the color purple. His hair was blond, not too bright, and always perfectly styled to one side. And his hair was the perfect length, not to short, but not so long that you couldn't see his eyes.

He was wearing a pair of black skinnies, a tight long sleeved shirt, a plain silver chain, and white sneakers. I glanced at them for a second. Adidas.

He passed me and his cologne filled the air around me. It was always the same scent and I always had to slow my pace, close my eyes, and breathe in the smell.

I went to my locker and grabbed my notebook and shoved it into my bag. I groaned and grabbed my English book. I shoved that into my bag as well and shut my locker.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. It was a text from Jazz.

_Meet us in front of the café. Justin is with us._

I sighed and sent back a simple 'okay' and made my way toward the main hallway. At the end of the hallway was the cafeteria. I kept walking until I saw Andrew's trademark electric blue high tops. I sped up and continued toward them, until what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks. There was smell good, fashion sensible, perfect hair, gorgeous smile, insanely cute boy. My mouth hung open. Was this Justin?

I kept walking toward them, but slower and my heart was beating wildly out of my chest. I smoothed my blonde straight hair and I took a deep breath.

"So, what's going on?" I asked, trying my hardest to keep the nervous squeak in my voice under control. I glanced at cute boy, and he was looking at me with that pretty pretty smile.

"Em, meet Justin. Justin, meet Emily." Andrew said glancing at the both of us. I smiled.

"I know you. I pass you every morning, and you greet me with a smile." He said, extending his hand to me. His voice. Holy shit his voice. I had imagined what his voice could sound like, but I had no idea it would sound so smooth. So sweet. So… _musical._

"Ha-ha, yeah. I guess I'm just a freak or something." I said, shifting my weight from foot to foot and running a hand through my hair. He laughed softly and butterflies started flapping around in the pit of my stomach.

"You're not a freak. That pretty smile always sets the tone for my day." he said as I took his hand and shook it. I gulped at the sensation of our hands touching.

"Justin, you're like insanely great at English right?" Andrew said, as Justin slowly took his hand away from mine. I took a step back, and was standing next to Jazz. She looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I acted like I didn't notice and looked down at my feet.

"I wouldn't go as far as insanely well, but I do have a very high A in my English class at the moment." Justin said with a small laugh.

"Well, my friend Emily here is having a little trouble in English, and we were wondering if you could help her out with this?" Andrew said, glancing at me, and then nodding to Justin when Justin looked at me.

"Oh, yeah. I'm, well, I'm pretty much failing. And I'd rather not get a big fat F on my report card to take home to my parents." I said, looking into those big brown eyes of Justin's. He laughed softly and nodded.

"Sure, I can do that. When do you want to start?"

"The next time you've got the time, if that's okay with you?" I asked, glancing around, and then glancing at my shoes.

"I have to stay here for a few hours after school, so if you want, you can just stay with, and as soon as I'm done with my coach, we can steal one of the classrooms and do a little studying. If you'd like?" he asked. I glanced up at him again and he was looking at me intently, waiting for my answer.

"Sure. That'll work." I said, smiling like a goofy idiot when he smiled at me.

"Alright, then meet me in the auditorium after school. You can just hang out there until I'm finished. I'm going to head to class, see you later." He said as he took a few steps back. I said good-bye and waved slightly. He did the same, smiled another flawless oh so freaking pretty smile, and turned around and began walking down the hallway.

"Well, Emily… have you got a super crush on this kid or what?" Andrew said with a smile. Jazz laughed.

"_I pass you every morning and you greet me with a smile." _She said in a mocking tone. I rolled my eyes and began walking away.

"Screw both of you. I'm about to raise my English grade."

I heard them hysterically laughing from behind me and I rolled my eyes again. But this time I did it with a smile.


	2. U Smile I Smile 2

When the last bell rang, I started getting nervous. I avoided Jazz and Andrew all day for the most part. I hid in one of the bathrooms in the school after getting a bag of chips and a soda from one of the vending machines for lunch. But I had gym with Jazz. And that was insane.

"I have never seen you act like that in front of anyone before. You have a thing for this kid don't you!" was the first thing that came out of Jazz's mouth when she walked into the locker room to dress out for gym.

"Jazz-"

"No, don't Jazz me Emily Kaye." She said cutting me off. She pulled me away from my locker, because I was already dressed in my gym uniform, and she pulled me to her locker.

"How do you know this kid?" Jazz said swiftly putting her locker combination then ripping her locker open.

"I don't…really know him." I said, watching her quickly putting on her gym shirt and throwing her other shirt in her locker with wide eyes.

"Bullshit. There is no way you don't know this kid, or at least know of him." She said pulling off her jeans and throwing them inside her locker, then pulling on her gym shorts swiftly.

"Jazz why are you acting like this?" I said as she slammed her locker shut.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said, putting one hand on her tiny hip and looked at me with hurt eyes.

Jazz had been the only constant friend I had, other than Andrew, since I was in grade school. Jazz was tiny, in everything about her. She was short, she was skinny, and she had tiny hands and tiny feet. And she had tiny feelings, and they got hurt very easily. I sighed and sat down on the concrete beneath the rows and rows of lockers. I pulled her down to sit next to me. She did.

"Jazz it wasn't like I went out of my way to keep you from knowing. I didn't even know this guy's name until this morning!" i said looking at her sincerely. The hurt was still clearly vivid in her pale blue eyes.

"Honestly Jazz. I wouldn't lie to you. I didn't ever think I'd end up meeting him face to face, or being my tutor in English!" I said with a small smile. The hurt started to fade and she looked away as she smiled.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you." She said softly. I hugged her tightly, and let go when the gym teacher came in and gave us 2 minute warning about class starting.

I went to my locker after the last bell rang and I was so nervous I almost forgot to grab my English book. Which I was sure I was going to need.

I walked to the auditorium without seeing Jazz or Andrew, which I almost wanted to run into Jazz so she could help calm myself down. Justin was waiting outside the auditorium and when I saw him I had to gulped and take a deep breath to keep walking toward him.

He smiled as I walked up to him, and couldn't help but do the same when I stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry about this, but you'll have to just wait in the auditorium while I work with my coach. I'll be as fast as I can." He said as he opened the auditorium door and stood by it, motioning for me walk in. I blushed and walked in, him following me.

"It's okay, I don't mind waiting." I said softly as we walked in together. I couldn't help but notice how close we were walking next to each other.

"Just sit wherever. I'll be as fast as I can." He said motioning toward the rows of chairs. I nodded and he smiled again. He turned from me and sprinted down the aisle in between the rows of seats and ran to the stage.

I took a seat, laying my bag down on the ground in front of me. Justin ran up to the stage and one of the music teachers joined him on stage. He was a singer, I couldn't figure out what I was about to watch him do, and I felt kind of stupid now for not putting two and two together.

The music teacher whose name I couldn't quite put my finger on sat down behind a piano and Justin took his place in front of the microphone.

The teacher started playing the piano and Justin began singing, and my heart dropped into my stomach. His voice oh my goodness. I thought his speaking voice was beautiful… his singing voice topped it 100 percent.

He was singing the song Halleluiah by Leonard Cohen and my heart instantly came up from my stomach and into my throat. I was hard to keep tears from rimming my eyes and falling over my lids. It was just so damn beautiful.

How could someone who I didn't even know, make me feel this way? His looks, his sweet demeanor, his incredibly smooth voice, and his insanely beautiful singing voice, just made me feel as if I was going to melt into a puddle right in front of him. Never in my life had anything like this ever happened to me. It was new and exciting, sort of. It also scared the hell out of me to think that all of this was happening inside of me because of a boy I didn't know a damn thing about.

He had one hand placed on the microphone, the other down at his side, and his eyes were closed as he belted out the beautiful words with his beautiful voice to this beautiful song.

When he sang the line, "_She tied you to her kitchen chair. She broke your throne and she cut your hair. And from your lips she drew, Hallelujah."_ The emotion that was felt and heard in his voice was too much for me to take, and I had to hide my face in my hands as I let the tears that had been trying to escape finally fall from my eyes.

"Hold on Mrs. Pruden." I heard as the piano stopped. I looked up; wiping the few tears away from my face and saw Justin sprinting toward me.

"What's wrong Emily?" he said his voice and eyes full of concern. I laughed softly and shook my head.

"I'm okay. It's just…the song, and your voice. I didn't know anyone could sing so beautifully." I said, wiping the rest of the tears away and trying to not look at Justin. I was thoroughly embarrassed to say the least. He laughed softly and sat down next to me.

"I thought something was wrong. Would you like to do this on another day?"

I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No, its fine. I'm okay now. I promise. I just really wasn't expecting that." I said with a small smile. He smiled his best smile back and pulled me into a hug. My eyes bulged and I was sure my cheeks were as red as they could get. But I hugged him back.

Wow. I thought he smelled good when he passed me in the hallway. I took a deep breath in and smiled.

"No more tears okay?" he said when he pulled away from me and looked at me. I shook my head and he got up and went back to his spot on stage. And just to make sure I didn't cry again at the sound of his voice, I pulled my mp3 player out of my bag and shoved the tiny head phones in and blared music. But after hearing Justin's voice, no voice that I thought was beautiful before sounded as beautiful anymore.


	3. U Smile I Smile 3

I had already finished up my math homework and started flipping through a magazine when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and Justin was standing in front of me with that oh so pretty smile. I pulled my ear phones out and wrapped them around my mp3 player.

"Sorry it took so long. I told Mrs. Pruden that I had to help you with your English after this, but she's relentless sometimes." Justin said as I shoved my mp3 down into my bag and stood up.

"Honestly, it's okay. I didn't have anything better to do." I said slinging my bag over my shoulder.

We walked down the auditorium hallway and out into the main hallway of the school. It always seemed to look so much bigger when there was no one in it. And Justin and I were the only two here.

"I asked my English teacher if we could use his classroom so we'll go up there. Do you happen to have any English homework today?" he asked as he lead my down the hallway, and up one of the many flights of stairs.

"Of course. I've got Mrs. Skinner as my English teacher and I swear she never goes one day without giving out homework." I said as we walked up the steps and through the double doors. He led me to one of the many locker bays and we stopped at a locker.

He put in a combination and opened the locker. This was his locker. And my locker was two rows away. I guessed this was why we passed each other every day in the morning.

"I've got Mr. Philips for English. He's a pretty tough teacher, but English is one of my favorite subjects." He said, pulling out his bag and his English book from the neatly stacked books inside the two shelves in his locker.

"I can't stand English. All the Shakespeare and poetry and ugh. I'd rather just take another history class or math class in place of it." I said as he led me out of the locker bay and down another hallway.

"See, that's where you and I are different. I can't stand history. There's just too much for me to remember." He said with a small laugh. I laughed as well.

"How about I make you a deal? You help me in English, and if you ever need it, I'll help you with history?" I said as we walked into Mr. Philips classroom. He turned to face me and I almost ran into him. I stopped and looked up at him and he was smiling a half smile and his big brown eyes were lite up. I almost had to do a double take at the gorgeous person standing in front of me.

"Deal." He said, extending his hand out to me. I took it and then he turned, still holding my hand, and led me to a table with two chairs. He sat me down then sat down next to me.

"Ready to do some English?" he said to me with a too perky attitude. I groaned, but smiled and shook my head, pulling my English book out of my bag.

It had been two weeks since Justin started tutoring me in English. And needless to say, I was having a blast learning about English. He was intelligent. And so easy to listen to and learn from. At one point I told him that if the singing career didn't take off (which I knew it would) he should definitely consider being a teacher.

And I even got to feel a little needed as well in our little tutoring sessions. There was more than a few times that along with his English book that he would grab from his locker after we left the auditorium every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, he'd grab his history book and ask me to help him with homework.

You'd think that I'd dread those days when I knew the only thing I was going to have to focus on was the one class I couldn't stand more than anything in the world. But with Justin as my fill in teacher on those days, they were more enjoyable than they probably should be. He helped me understand the books we were reading in class. He helped me word my papers. He helped me with basic language arts and writing skills.

Not only that, but he wasn't scared to be flirty with me at all, or maybe it was just my imagination running wild. When we would be going over one of my papers, his arm would rest next to mine, or his knee would rest against mine underneath the table. I'm sure it was easy as hell to tell what his smile did to me, so those times when I would look up from reading a part from a book, or writing part of a paper and I would catch him looking at me, he would flash that intensely beautiful smile, and I would blush and look away. But not before smiling on my own, and of course he would throw in a comment about how pretty my smile was. This would in turn make me blush ten times more.

When I would help him with his history worksheets or help him find information in a book for notes, it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. He'd look like a lost puppy while I would be going through the book, showing him where to find the information, how to write out the notes in the order that the events in time happened. And when it became easier for him to find information and write out his notes, and became easier for me to write my papers and comprehend the books we were reading, we spent a little less time studying and a little more time getting to know one another.

He loved music. Hip hop and rap the most. He played the drums and the guitar. He loved to sing, obviously. He wanted to become famous, but not for the fame, but so everyone could hear his music. He also loved to rap and beat box.

I told him how I loved music. Rock and hip hop the most. I told him how I loved take pictures and how I loved to play volleyball. I told him how the only constant friends I had were Jazz and Andrew. I told him about my love affair with skinny jeans and eyeliner. Though I left out the part about how I had the biggest and most enormous crush id ever had in the world on anyone was on him.

It was a Thursday. I had survived my last period class, English, with the help of thinking about Justin tutoring me in this class the very next day. When the bell ranged, I gathered my books and sprinted for the door. Because of the tutoring, and because one of us usually always ended up needing to go to our lockers before tutoring, we usually saw each other every day at the end of the day by our lockers.

I nonchalantly walked up to my locker and put in the combination. I had seen the blond hair and the purple addias before I got to my locker.

After gathering my math book and history book and shoving them down inside my bag, I heard his voice from behind me telling someone good bye.

"So, Miss Emily, what do we have in store for today after school?" Justin asked me, leaning against a locker next to mine. I smiled slightly then shut my locker and looked at him. It still shocked me that this was the boy who took time out of his day to tutor me and talk to me on his own time.

"Nothing actually, other than homework. What about you Sir Justin?" I asked as I positioned my bag more comfortably over my shoulder.

"History homework." He said with a sad tone. "Stuff that we were just taught about today. I'm so lost." He said, hanging his head kind of low as we walked down the hall toward the stairs.

"Awe Justin. If you want, we could meet up somewhere and I could help you out with it." I said, laying one of my hands on his shoulder. He glanced at my hand, and then glanced at me with hopeful eyes.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you with this Em. If it's an inconvenience, we can just worry about it tomorrow." He said, as we walked down the stairs toward the main hallway.

"No, it isn't a problem. Look," I said, opening my bag and pushing it toward his direction. My history book was sitting on top. "I've got my history book with me anyway." I said, smiling slyly at him.

He stopped me at the bottom of the steps and embraced me in a tight hug. I hugged him back and like always took a deep breath in, smelling the sweet cologne he had on.

"Library, say around 4:30 ish?" he said, as he let go of me but left his hands on my shoulders. I thought for a moment.

"Let's make it 5. My sister is coming over today and I want to see her for a little while."

"It's a date… I mean, it's a date on what time we'll both be there…I mean, I'll just be there at five." He said, then quickly turned around and walked down the long hallway. I watched him as he bounded out of the big doors toward the buses waiting outside in confusion. Jazz then appeared beside me.

"Lost in lover boy's presence?" she said nudging me. I walked next to her as we began walking toward the big doors.

"Justin just acted really weird. He needs help with his history homework tonight, and when we set a time to meet at the library, he said "_it's a date"_ and then started acting all weird then walked off." I said as we approached the large doors.

"Dude, Emily. Come on now sweetie. I can't take this whole dumb act anymore." Jazz said as we walked out of the school and into the cool breeze and sunshine of the day. I stopped and looked at her in confusion.

"Would you like to clue me in on what it is that I'm playing dumb about?" I said, laying a hand on my hip. She laughed and threw her head back. I rolled my eyes and walked off toward our bus.

"Emily! The kid has got it bad for you, probably just as bad as you've got it for him! Please don't tell me you're blind to that? Because no one else is." She said as we both walked up the bus steps and took a seat together.

"No he isn't. Why would you say that? He's too gorgeous and talented and smart to be into me."

"Emily. Shut your mouth. He's into you. I know this, Andrew knows it for a fact, anyone with eyes can-"

"Wait, Andrew knows for a fact? What do you mean?" I asked as she pulled her back pack off and put it between her feet.

"Oh… yeah. I'm not supposed to say anything… but, Justin totally confided in Andrew about his intense thing he had for you." She said nervously, not looking at me. My jaw almost hit the floor, and all I could do was sit back in my seat.

"You can't tell Andrew that I told you!" she said next to me, grabbing one of my shoulders and shaking me. I was still just staring at the seat in front of me with my mouth gaping open. She shook me again.

"Emily! Speak! Please!" she said again. I blinked, closed my mouth and looked over at Jazz. She was staring intently.

"Please tell me you're joking, because if you are it's not a very funny joke!" I said, my voice cracking. She giggled at me then shook her head.

"I'm not joking. Andrew told me today during lunch." She said smiling widely at me. I smiled and obviously started blushing because she started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up Jazz!" I said, shoving her and burying my head in my hoodie. If I wasn't already nervous enough about hanging out with Justin outside of school, I sure as hell was now.


	4. U Smile I Smile 4

When I got to my house, my sisters blue Honda was sitting outside our house already. I sprinted to the door and my mom and sister were both sitting in the living room.

"Emily Kaye! Come here and give me a hug." My sister, Alice, said as I dropped my bag to the floor and walked to her as she stood up. I hugged my sister tightly.

"Look at you, all smiles after school. This is an odd thing Em." Alice said as she let go of me and sat back down on the coach. I sat next to her and glanced at our mom. She rolled her eyes, grabbed her coffee mug and got up.

"I'll let you two talk." She said as she walked out of the living room.

"Who is he?" my sister said when my mom was out of the room. I blushed furiously and looked away with a smile.

"Holy shit. Okay. What's this guy's name?" Alice said, standing up and pulling me toward the front door. I went with her willingly. We walked out the front door and everything about Justin came out in a rush.

"His name is Justin. He's the cutest guy I've ever seen. He's been tutoring me in English because I'm flunking and we've spent every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday together for two weeks. I've been helping him with history too. Well, today, he asked for me to go to the library with him to help him with his history homework that he's having trouble with, and he acted all weird when he called it a date. Then Jazz told me that Justin told Andrew that Justin had a thing for me. I have to meet him at the library at five and I'm freaking out Alice, FREAKING OUT!"

Alice grabbed my shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Emily. Calm down. Take a chill pill and take a few deep breaths. No need to freak out. Just be calm about it. What I think you should do is go make sure it's okay with mom and dad if you go meet this kid at the library. They do know he's been tutoring you don't they?" Alice asked, pulling a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it. I shook my head yes.

"Okay then. Make sure it's okay for you to go meet him. I'll help you go fix your hair and make-up and I'll drop you off. Does he need to be picked up?" Alice asked, taking a long drag off her cigarette and letting it out slowly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I could text him and ask." I said softly. We texted every now and then, but he was the kind of person who would rather just talk in person.

"Do that. And go ask mom and dad now." She said, motioning me inside. I nodded and went back into the house.

"Mom?" I said walking through the living room and walking down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Yes Emily?" she said as she came into view. She was sitting at the bar in the kitchen flipping through a magazine.

"Can I go to the library? Justin needs some help with his history homework." I asked as sweet as I could. Dad was across the kitchen, sitting at the table, eating a sandwich.

"I don't see why not. Honey? Is it alright with you?" mom said to my dad. He nodded and swallowed.

"It's alright with me." He said taking another bite from his sandwich. I smiled, thanked both of them, then bounded back down the hallway and back outside. Alice was on her phone, so I pulled mine out and texted Justin.

_Heyy, do you need a ride to the library?_

_My sister is going to drop me off and offered to pick you up._

I sat on the swing on our front porch while Alice continued to talk to one of her friends on her cell phone. A moment later my phone vibrated and I smiled.

_Thanks, but I live right down the road from the library. I was planning on just walking _

I smiled, replied with a simple, "okay see you later", and shoved my phone in my pocket.

"So, did Jason text you back?" Alice said as she got off the phone. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"It's _Justin_ and yes he did. He doesn't need a ride; he lives close to the library."

"Mom and dad say it was okay if you went?" I nodded and she smiled, flicking the last of her cigarette into the yard.

"Let's go get you all prettied up." Alice said with a smile. I slightly groaned, but followed her into the house and up to the bedroom we once shared.

After Alice was finished with me, my hair incredibly flat hair now had some curl to it, I had on a soft blue eye shadow on that matched my blue skinny jeans, and a soft pink lip gloss on. She made me change my Pierce The Veil shirt and put on a light blue long sleeved shirt. While she drove me to the library, I talked about Justin's singing abilities.

"He's got one of the most beautiful voice I've ever heard Alice. No joke, I want you to hear him sometime. Hopefully the next talent show they have at school he'll sign up and perform." I gushed as she pulled into the library.

"If he performs, I'll be there. Go make this kid drool Emily." Alice said with a wink as I opened the door to her car. I got out pulling my bag out of the backseat, after hugging her, and she drove off.

"Text me!" I yelled out as she sped out of the parking lot. She honked in response.

I turned toward the library and took a deep breath. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that it was almost 15 after 5. He would be here by now.

I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked inside. The rows of computers buzzed with people sitting quietly in front of them. I walked toward the back where there were tables for studying and saw Justin sitting in a chair with his back to me. His head phones were in his ears and I heard him humming to himself softly as I approached. I smiled and sat next to him. He didn't notice me because his eyes were closed. I tapped his nose softly and his eyes popped open and he dropped his iPod. I laughed softly.

"You scared the crap out of me." He said softly, but with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late. It's been a little while since I've seen my sister." I said, putting my bag on the table.

"It's okay. I understand." He said, scooting his chair closer to mine. He looked at my shirt and my face and hair.

"Wow. You look really nice… not that you didn't look nice at school! I just mean… damnit." He said, looking away from me. I sighed with a smile and laid a hand on his arm. He glanced at my hand, like he had earlier today in the hallway, and then looked at me.

"It's okay Justin. I understand what you mean." I said with a smile. I pulled my hand away from his arm, slightly reluctantly, and went into my bag and grabbed my history book out. I glanced back at him and he was looking at me still, with a small smile on his face.

"Ready to do some homework?" I said with a wide smile. He laughed and smiled widely as well.

We worked on his homework until we were finished with it, then we sat next to each other in a comfortable silence and finished up our other homework. When we were both finished, we gathered our things and went outside into the slightly cooler breeze than earlier today, and the setting sun. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and noticed it was already almost 7 o'clock.

"Thanks for doing this Em; you help me a lot with my history." He said as we walked down the little trail that wrapped around the pond outside the library.

"Really Justin, it isn't a problem. I'm happy to help." I said, adjusting my bag. Justin glanced at me as I did this then stopped.

"here." He said, taking my bag from me and slinging it over his shoulder. I blushed slightly as we continued to walk.

"So… I have something I want to ask you…" Justin said as we came upon a small bench. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to it, sitting down and pulling me down next to him. I gulped and looked at him as he set both of our bags down on the ground in front of us.

"What is it Justin?" I asked as he looked down, and across the pond, and everywhere else but me. The cool breeze moved his hair and he swiftly shook his head to fix it. Miraculously, like every other time, every hair went back into its place.

"Well, I was just wondering, if you know, tomorrow night after we study… if you know, you might want to..." he trailed off and continued to look at everything but me. I threw my hair behind my back and touched his leg softly. Like always, he looked down at my hand then up at me.

"Justin, what is it you want to ask me?" I said, doing everything I could to keep the nervous squeak in my voice under control and to keep my heart from pounding out of my chest.

Justin took my hand into his and turned toward me then. My heart started pounding even more wildly in my chest. He looked me straight in the eyes. His brown eyes were sparkling from the setting sun reflecting in them.

"Emily, will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" he asked, rubbing his thumb softly on my hand. I gulped and smiled. He smiled in return and I shook my head.

"Yes. I'll go out with you." I said softly. He pulled me to him, so we were sitting directly next to each other and wrapped one arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder and he started to hum an unfamiliar tune. Probably a Justin Bieber original. But I smiled, and closed my eyes. My smile grew wider when I felt his thumb once again softly rub my hand that was still in his.


End file.
